Body Heat (jonerys)
by FourTrisHEA
Summary: Body Heat picks up right where the one-shot Recovery & Warmth leaves off. Daenerys is sleeping beside Jon, for the sole purpose of sharing body heat as he recovers from his ordeal from beyond the wall. **I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin**


**Title:** Body Heat

 **Summary:**

 _Body Heat_ picks up right where the one-shot _Recovery & Warmth_ leaves off. Daenerys is sleeping beside Jon, for the sole purpose of sharing body heat as he recovers from his ordeal from beyond the wall. _Body Heat_ is a jonerys one-shot written for the Jonerys Week 2018. I selected the Prompt **Favorite Scene** for day two (March 5th). This is my wish on how I wish that scene had ended.

 _**I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin*_ *

#jonerysweek #jonerys week 2018 #jonerys

 **++o+ Part I: Recap of Recovery & Warmth +o++**

 **2017 JONERYS Appreciation Week: Prompt Day 1 – Favorite Episode**

 **Favorite Episode:** Beyond the Wall

 **Game of Thrones:** Season 7 - Episode 6

 **Title:** Recovery and Warmth (September 2017)

 **Description:** One-Shot Fanfic / End of Jon's sickbed conversation - Missing scene

 ** _+o+ Excerpt from Recovery & Warmth +o+_**

 _"Um, is this okay?" she motions to her removed jacket and then motions to her heavy wool skirt, asking for his permission before undressing further. She looks nervous now._

 _"Of course, it will be better with the less fabric between us. I mean, for my warmth of course!" Jon adds at the end quickly._

 _Dany smiles shyly dropping her long heavy wool skirt and then quickly slipping under the sheets to join him. Her slip reaches right below her knees. Although not necessarily a skimpy cover as it is designed for warmth, Jon forces himself to look away. Desperately trying not to gawk at her beauty. Unable to believe she will be lying next to him shortly._

 _Weak and ill, or not - - Jon's member painfully hardens. His desire for her is strong, it always had been. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever known. No one has ever compared to her. He now worries she will feel his arousal and be offended, or even worse repulsed._

 _He doesn't have time to overthink things as Daenerys nervously moves closer to be at his side. Jon quickly deciding to position himself in a way that keeps the front of his lower body pointed away from her. The heavy weight of the bulky furs covering the tent above his member._

 _Daenerys smiles softly as she moves even closer to his side, she does reach down under the furs to make sure her slip doesn't rise to her waist. She is presenting herself wantonly enough for one afternoon._

 _Jon opens his arms and she goes to him, also sliding her arms around his chest. It's as though they belong together- fitting instantly into the other's side. Warmth radiating back and forth._

 _Suddenly Daenerys sighs, sounding so tired herself._

 _"You sound tired, my queen. You should rest as well," Jon encourages the beautiful woman in his arms, leaning down to smell her hair. Immediately rewarded with her intoxicating sweetness._

 _"This is supposed to be me caring for you, although yes - I am quite tired. I've desperately waited by your bed for two days now..." her voice trails off, she had never meant for him to know how she suffered over his plight. How she feared a part of her heart would die if he did not survive._

 _Clearing her throat, embarrassment settling on her face as she tries to bury her face into his neck. Better than to have to face him. What would Jon say to her admission?_

 _She closes her eyes, at once wishing she was elsewhere or had at least used sense and kept her mouth quiet._

 _Jon's mind is reeling. She cared enough about him, to sit vigil at his bed. She must be exhausted, his beautiful queen. Without caring, because he knows how he feels, he plants a firm kiss at the top of her head._

 _"Thank you, Daenerys. Your kindness means the world to me," Jon whispers while holding her close and relishing in the warmth of her embrace._

 _"Jon?" She makes sure he is still awake, he mumbles softly to let her know he is listening she finishes, "I changed my mind. Please call me Dany."_

 _And before she slips to sleep she reaches up to plant a kiss along his jaw, feeling his immediate smile as she does._

 _"Go to sleep, Dany. I won't let go," Jon promises her._

 _"Either will I," the dragon queen tells her beloved wolf as she falls asleep._

 ** _++o+ The End of Recovery Warmth +o++_**

 **++o+ Part II: Body Heat +o++**

Daenerys opens her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness in the room as she struggles to look around at her surroundings. It takes her a moment before she remembers where she is...and why.

Earlier she had heard Jon struggling to sleep because of the severe cold he was feeling while recovering. She had offered to lie next to him in order to warm him so that he would be able to sleep.

Smiling to herself she relishes at the steady sound of Jon's breathing, along with the rise and fall of his chest. Jon is lying on his back with his arms wrapped around her, Dany rests her head on his shoulder. Her nose inches from his neck as she instinctively snuggles closer to him. The warm furs are pulled to their chins. Her heart is racing at being so close to the King of the North.

Closing her eyes in order to sleep again Dany sighs softly.

"Daenerys? Are you awake?" Jon whispers hoarsely.

Dany immediately pops up in the bed, her hand on his chest as she touches his forehead to check if he feels warm. Her heart drops, his body is still cold. Warmer than earlier, but still cold. She is worried for him. There is no denying how much she cares for him. Having almost lost him, she knows that she loves him deeply.

"Jon, are you okay? Do you need anything?" She asks him with concern.

Clearing his throat Jon wraps his arms around her again and pulls her close before answering. "Could I have a sip of water?" Jon asks, his eyes adjusting to the dark room as well. His eyes then settling on her beautiful mouth.

"Of course, sit up a little I will reach over to grab your glass," Dany says while leaning over, her hand sliding under the covers to stretch across Jon at the same moment that Jon shifts to move up on the bed in order to sit up.

It is then that Dany's hand and bare arm unmistakably touches naked Jon's fully erect member. Both of them gasping at the contact.

"You're naked?!" Dany gasps and Jon groans over the sensation. His cock getting even harder now that Dany had accidentally touched him.

"Um, yeah…I guess I am, I haven't really stood up since I've been confined to this bed," Jon mutters, his cheeks warming as he shifts uncomfortably on the bed. "I am really sorry about that! I mean…"

Dany is sitting up on the bed now, the furs having dropped to her waist. Although an accident, feeling Jon's hard member made her feel alive. Lying next to him and knowing that he was aroused is a huge turn on for her. Her eyes roaming up and down his body, for the first time noticing how the furs were tented above his groin area. Her hand longs for the opportunity to touch him again…this time to _really_ touch him.

Jon follows her eyes, breathing slowly to try to calm himself as she gazes at the bulge above his lap. Knowing that the queen can now see how hard his cock is below the furs makes him shift from side to side, he is both embarrassed but very aroused at the same time. The cold he had been feeling was now forgotten.

Jon then noticing the heavy furs now pooled at her waist, her hard pebbled nipples visible through the thin cotton material of her slip. Closing his eyes and breathing in and out Jon decides that this is completely inappropriate and he should tell Dany that she can go if she likes.

"It's okay, Jon," she whispers. "Let me get you that water."

Jon's eyes snap open as Dany slides even closer to him on the bed, she then reaches across him her body practically lying across his chest and waist as she stretches for the glass. Jon's sharp inhale of breath makes her smirk, she knows she is teasing him. Her chest now very close to his face as she sees the glass is empty.

"Hmmm, I will need to pour a new glass," Dany says while moving over Jon to be closer to the end table that has the water basin.

"Dany…" Jon warns, his voice thick with need. "You are killing me, here. You have to know that."

"I am only trying to be helpful, and get you some water…" She says innocently, practically lying across Jon's lap.

Jon growls and places his hands at her waist, holding her tightly. His hands trembling with excitement.

"Hmm, I can't quite get close enough this way in order to pour a new glass," Dany teases as she slides even closer and this time moving one leg over his body to straddle him on the bed.

Jon groans loudly as he begins rubbing the outside of her thighs as she is kneeling over him. His cock is straining below her, but she isn't sitting low enough to feel his arousal. Jon watches as she pours his glass, and then turns to smile at him innocently.

With his hands on her hips to gently guide her, Dany maneuvers herself to sit, causing her panty clad sex to finally touch him. Jon hisses her name as his hips buck up to rub against her which causes her to gasp at the sensation.

Forcing herself to calm down before answering she smirks. "Be sure to take small sips, I don't want you to _choke,_ " Dany says softy as she slowly holds the water glass to Jon's lips.

Their eyes locked, Jon opens his mouth as she pours in a small taste. Jon's hands rubbing her thighs and hips as she serves him water.

"I want _more,_ " Jon says hoarsely as his hands give her hips a squeeze. Hoping she will understand his meaning.

Dany smiles as she slowly gyrates her hips back and forth, his thick rubbing against her panties. She can feel her wetness soaking the material. But she returns the glass to give the King of the North another sip of water.

Jon's mouth opens slightly as she pours in a small amount of water into his mouth. "Hmmm, thank you," Jon say after swallowing the second sip. His hands roaming from her hips to her amazing arse and then giving her a small squeeze. Dany hums happily, she loves the feel of his hands on her body.

"I am happy to take such good care of you, Jon. Are you done?" Dany whispers, asking about the water but hoping to find out what he really wants from her.

"With the water, yes. Nowhere near done with you," Jon says roughly as he begins kneading her arse as his hips rock against her again. This time he pushes her hard against him as the head of his cock stimulates her bundle of nerves through the thin material of her panties.

Daenerys gasps loudly and drops the glass of water on the bed. Jon laughs before leaning down to lick and kiss her nipple over the material of her slip which earns immediate whimpering from his queen.

"Jon!" Dany hisses as he begins rocking his groin against her and kissing her breasts.

Suddenly Dany pushes his mouth away, Jon immediately misses her but not for long. Dany sits up and pulls her slip up and then completely off.

"Seven hells, Dany," Jon groans loudly as his mouth and hands caress her gorgeous bare breasts. He has never seen such a beautiful sight as her full, perfect tits. His eyes dark as he palms both of her breasts and begins stroking her before he lowers his mouth to her hard teat and begins sucking softly.

"Yes, that feels so good," she whimpers as her arms wrap around him, her fingers threading through his beautiful black curls.

Jon growls before giving her nipple a small bite, loving the sharp intake of breath that he caused.

Dany whimpers as the couple resumed moving their hips in sync, she could feel her excitement growing as her stomach tightened, she was sure that she would find her release soon. She could cry over how aroused Jon Snow made her. Closing her eyes and throwing her head back she held him tight as his mouth kissed and sucked her tits and as she wantonly rubs her panty clad sex against his naked cock.

Jon could sense her desperation and how close she was. How own cock straining painfully, he could feel her juices soaking her panties while also getting his cock wet.

"Fuck, Dany…" he mumbled against her breast before flicking her hardened nipple with his tongue as she cried out and pressed her breasts into his face.

"Jon…Jon…I am so close, please!" She cried out, her slack-jawed mouth panting desperately.

Kissing her mouth passionately, Jon caresses her tongue as she kisses him back immediately. The room then filled with the sounds of their wet, sloppy kisses. Jon's hands grabbing her hips and holding her tightly as he rocked his hips against her hot core.

"Faster, please!" she murmurs as her breathing becomes sporadic. As soon as Jon's shaft begins stimulating her clit through the material she cries out with relief.

Jon ground into her repeatedly, wishing his cock was deep inside of her. But that could wait until after. Dany was mewling and crying as she writhed against his hard dick. Jon leaned down to nip at her nipple, causing her to loudly cry out and come in his arms.

Dany cries out his name as she shakes in his arms. Intense pleasure shooting through her body in waves. Jon holds her close to his chest as she comes down from her high. This time her mouth finds his neck as she began sucking and kissing him slowly.

Dany can still feel his arousal against her sopping wet panties.

"Dany, I want you, I need to be inside of you," Jon croons in her ear while his rough hands rub her back softly. Her hips slowly rocking so that her hot sex slides against his hard cock.

"Yes, please…Jon…I want you too," she whimpers as both of their hands move quickly to the fabric of her panties that are separating them.

Between both sets of their hands frantically trying to rid the material barrier Jon finally manages to rip them, causing him to groan as he tosses them aside.

Dany almost came for the second time, she would never forget that the King of the North actually ripped off her panties.

"Daenerys, Dany…please, I can't wait…" Jon groaned while holding her tight and positioning her directly over him.

Suddenly her warm fingers wrapped around his shaft as she begins stroking him, impressed that her juices had already made his shaft wet and slippery.

"I want to ride you, I want to ride your cock," Dany cries out softly.

"Do it, I need to feel you around me. I need to have you!"

Nodding she raises up a few inches before rubbing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"No more teasing!" Jon hisses while gripping her hips and holding her tightly above him.

"No more teasing," she agrees as she slowly lowers herself down to take him into her tight pussy.

Jon groans loudly as her tightness flutters around him. Once fully sheathed, the pair hold very still. Jon almost couldn't believe that she was on his lap while his cock was buried inside of her.

"Lay, back. Let me make you happy. I want to take care of you," she whispers as Jon leans back on the bed, his breathing is harsh.

Dany begins slowly, rocking her hips and taking him in deeper. Watching her intently he rests his hands on her hips as she slowly and lovingly makes love to him. Leaning forward and resting her hands on his chest Dany rotates her hips to increase their pressure. The sound of their bodies moving together fill the room.

Throwing his head back he warns her that he is close, he almost can't believe his eyes as he watches the gorgeous queen rides his cock sensually.

Feeling his balls tighten he knows he is close. He slides his hand in between them and rubs small circles around her clit. Dany cries loudly, her pace increasing.

And that is when she comes, he can feel her pulsing around his shaft. She leans down to bite his shoulder, the sharp pain is delicious to him as he lets go and reaches his climax.

"Dany! Gods yes!" Jon groans as he frantically pumps his hips as he releases his seed deep inside of her.

The pair both exhausted Jon pulls her close against his chest as his penis softens inside of her. She makes no move to let him slide out of her. Jon reaches for the furs to cover them both as he holds Daenerys in his arms.

"Jon…" she whispers, still panting softly. She can barely speak.

"That was amazing. You are amazing," Jon responds, hopeful that the queen is not about to run out of the room screaming with regret.

Dany leans up to smile at him, then moving down to kiss him slowly. Jon returns her kiss eagerly.

"Jon, I think you are incredible as well," Dany says shyly between kisses. She loves that he is still inside of her. Gods she wants to go again, just to chase that feeling of his thick cock inside of her.

"Will you stay, with me?" Jon questions, a sadness in his voice. There is a part of him that worries she will run again.

"Yes, as long as you want me," Dany promises this amazing man.

"Thank you, your Grace," Jon smiles before kissing her forehead. "And thank you again for sharing your _body heat_ with me!"

Jon feels her stiffen, immediately not liking it.

"Oh, Jon…." She says slowly, worry etched in her tone. Jon stiffens at hearing the concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry I spilled a glass of water on your bed!" Dany teases, knowing she had scared him. Jon laughs and rolls them over so that she is lying on the wet spot.

She squeals with laughter and protest as Jon pushes up on his arms, he pushes closer to her as his cock gets hard while inside of her.

"It's okay, when I am done making love to you I am guessing there will be yet another wet spot underneath you!"

 **++o+ Story End +o++**


End file.
